


The Lake

by slytherinquoll



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-11
Updated: 2012-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-07 11:58:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinquoll/pseuds/slytherinquoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every once and a while when it seems like there is too much weighing on his shoulders, Dean and Cas drive off somewhere leaving Sam alone. (super fluffy)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lake

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd and barely proofread.

            Sometimes when things got to be too much for Dean he would take Cas and drive off somewhere. Sam never asked where they were going and because they always seemed to return silently, he left it that way and kept shut.

            That didn’t mean he didn’t have his questions. That’s why one time in Colorado when his brother slammed down his research, emptied his glass, and got up and with a hard look at Cas, cocking his head in the direction of the door, Sam waited until he heard the engine start up, exhaust rolling to quietly grab his coat and slip out the door. Glad for ground floor accommodations, he made a beeline to his getaway car and quickly and expertly hotwired it, a nice low grumble coming from under the hood. Sam was always ready to flee and had a habit of mentally choosing a hotwiring candidate whenever they checked into a new dump. 

            He saw the Impala pull out onto the main road and go straight. Giving them enough of a start, he pulled out into the jumble of lights and sounds and followed. The car he had chosen was quiet and inconspicuous, making it fairly easy to tail the loud black car without being noticed. Sam followed for a good twenty minutes, passing fast food joints, a park, a school, a used car lot, and several skuzzy looking motels.

            Noticing the Impala turn left onto a quieter road, Sam came close to clipping a van to get over and turn without losing them. He had to follow farther back now, just barely keeping the Impala’s taillights in view. After another ten or so minutes, it turned again through a cemetery. Sam was perplexed. What secret business did Cas and Dean have in a cemetery half an hour away? But the car kept going, graves giving way to trees, dirt road curving left and right and heading vaguely lower.

            Suddenly the road opened up and the trees parted to reveal a small lake, water glistening black in the gentle breeze. The Impala kept going, off the dirt road and right up to the lake. Sam pulled off into the trees and killed the lights and the engine.

            He heard the engine slow to a stop and the distinct whine of the doors opening, and then slam shut again. Two figures stepped out and came to rest against the hood of the car looking out over the water.

            Sam waited, hands on the wheel, watching for someone else. Surely they were meeting someone here in secret.

            But no one came. No creatures. No people. No vehicles. Just Cas and Dean, leaning on the hood of their car. When it looked safe, Sam opened the door and closed it gingerly, slowly making his way through the trees and closer to the shoreline. If they weren’t meeting someone here then they must be talking in secret. Why else would they drive out here?

            Sam went as close as he dared without disturbing them. But he could hear no voices. No whispers. The two men were alone, just standing together staring out across the ripples on the glassy surface, water shining bright in the moonlight. The tall pines on the opposite bank swayed every once and a while with the wind.

            They stayed together, shoulders touching and hand in hand for a good forty minutes before Sam decided to leave them, finally convinced they were not conspiring behind his back. He wasn’t sure they didn’t hear the car start, or the crackling of kindling branches beneath the wheels as he backed onto the dirt road and drove back towards the cemetery, but if they really had nothing to hide he wasn’t so concerned anymore. He’d face his brother’s anger when they returned, although he couldn’t see why it would be warranted, Sam knew Dean’d probably not be too happy he’d been followed no matter what he was up to. 

   Once Sam was gone and they were alone, Cas turned, leaning back a bit to give Dean one of his soul piercing stares. It was a minute before Dean turned to meet his gaze, but when he did he brought a hand up to graze the side of Cas’s face. With a palm on the side of his cheek, he tilted his head forward and touched foreheads gingerly, Dean’s carefully gelled hair starting to lose it’s shape after a long day and falling into the angel’s own dark hair. After a moment his lips parted and Cas leaned for a gentle kiss before Dean’s hand slid from his face down his neck to the collar of his shirt. Cas took his lips to the crook of Dean’s neck while Dean slipped a hand under the trench coat he wore like an oversized security blanket and curled an arm around his waist, pulling Cas closer.     




       Above a cloud drifted vaguely in front of the moon, great, glowing orb skewed a bit by the cover, and just for a while the chaos stopped and weight of all the world’s problems was lifted, air across shoulders. Just for a moment, there was peace.


End file.
